


In Which John Laurens Falls in Love Too Quickly for His Own Good

by fancypearl



Series: Adventures in Loving too Fast [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ASL, Alex is soft and a baby, Angelica will protect the heck outta alex, Back with that sign language, Deaf Alex, Deaf Character, Eliza is a sweetheart, Fluff, It's not mentioned... But just KNOW, John is a disaster but we love him, John is clumsy, M/M, Not tryin to make it a plot twist bc no, Trans Alex, plz protect him, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancypearl/pseuds/fancypearl
Summary: John Laurens falls in love too fast, and everyone knows it. However, he can't help being attracted to his next door neighbor- Alex. sadly, it's hard to ask someone out when you're an actual human disaster.Not to mention the language barrier. But John tries... DAMN, does he try.





	In Which John Laurens Falls in Love Too Quickly for His Own Good

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading my fic NTYH (yeah, I revisit some fics now and again), and wanted to make something a bit less angsty and more cute. I'll probably make this a little series of one-shots, if you guys like it. If not we'll just pretend this never happened and call it a day, lol. JUST a few things: 
> 
> 1.) Alex is DEAF in this, although it's a shock to John.. I don't want to make deafness a plot twist to you guys because that just seems disrespectful. 
> 
> 2.) Alex is also transgender. I ALSO didn't want this to be a plot twist, because that is also disrespectful. It is not mentioned in this, but please be aware for future stories in the verse.
> 
> I am a cis, hearing, female and I do NOT want to step on anyone's toes by reducing something to a cheap plot twist. So if something is off or wrong, GENTLY tell me and I will fix it. I promise. No questions and no complaints. I will say thank you and fix it, and learn.

John didn’t have a type... In fact, if you asked his friends, they would say that he fell in love ridiculously fast. Sure, he was what you would call a hopeless romantic. But was it really such an issue to believe in love? Needless to say, John got his heart broken a lot- and Hercules and Lafayette were always there to pick him up. 

He had taken a break on finding his one true love... Until, Hercules and Lafayette had actually gotten together. They had tried to keep it a secret, so John wouldn’t feel lonely. He had laughed and waved them off, ensuring them that he wasn’t going to cry himself to sleep (John much preferred to cry in the shower, anyway). But he couldn’t help but admit that it had hurt just a little. They were his roommates and now he was the third wheel in his own house. 

John had decided that he was going to take a small break on finding love. Maybe they were right and he DID fall in love too fast. He would take it slow this time, focus on his studies and just enjoy his life. He would find love eventually. He had accepted this... 

And then he saw Alex. 

He didn’t really know Alex. He knew that they went to the same college, but had different classes. He had seen him on campus a few times, always with either Angelica or Eliza Schuyler. He thought he looked handsome, and that was it. 

Until Alex moved in next door. 

The first time John had actual close contact with Alex is when they both picked up their mail at the same time. Their hands had almost touched like in one of those stupid romantic movies, and Alex had moved his hand and smiled apologetically. 

John was mesmerized by his large brown eyes, tan skin and dark hair that fell just to his shoulders. His own eyes widened as he took in his face for the first time. He could have hit himself with just how creepy he looked. Alex backed away slowly, smiled awkwardly and nodded goodbye before walking away. 

He had been reluctant to tell his friends, but they had noticed how quiet and pensive he was at dinner. 

He had admitted that he had met the most beautiful boy in the entire world, and his two roommates looked at him in suspicion. They had small smirks on their faces. 

“I mean, I’m pretty sure he’s dating either Eliza or Angelica. They live together.” John sighed, picking at his food. 

Hercules shook his head. “Nah, Eliza is dating Maria Reynolds and I’m pretty sure Angelica is like his sister.” 

John couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face. So, he did have a chance. He could have gotten up and cheered. 

“Dude, you look like a serial killer.” Hercules said slowly, his mouth full. “If you’re going to ask the poor dude to date you, maybe don’t smile like that.” 

The smile fell from his face, and he nodded. Point taken. 

X 

John decided he was going to throw caution to wind and actually ask Alex out. He waited until the weekend, when Hercules and Lafayette could be there in case it all fell apart. His plan was set... 

He would wait until Alex went to get his mail, and he would approach him. He would quickly ask him out, and he would say yes... Or no. They would go out to eat and maybe a walk, and live happily ever after. 

His heart clenched when he actually saw him walk to his mailbox. Without even thinking, he turned around to go back home- but Hercules stopped him before he could he take a step further. 

“No, you don’t.” Lafayette glared. “Mon ami, we have heard you gush about this Alex all week... So, you’re going to talk to him.” 

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Hercules asked. “If he says no, then he says no. But at least you don’t have to wonder what could have happened.” 

John took a deep breath and nodded. He allowed Hercules to push him forward, and clenched and unclenched his fists. 

Alex was reading through the mail when he approached. With his back turned away from him, John closed his eyes and just started speaking. 

“So, umm, hey.” John said slowly. “This is super weird, and I’m sorry. You really don’t have to say yes. But, you see, I think you’re kind of cute—well not kind of cute--I think you’re super cute. I know, that’s totally weird, and just ignore that part. W-Well I guess what I was wondering... is would you like to maybe go on a date with me?” 

John opened his eyes... And Alex’s back was still turned to him. His heart started racing a bit. It was one thing to say no but to completely ignore him? That hurt. 

“Uhm...” John said awkwardly. 

Alex turned at that moment, and jumped when he noticed how close John was to him. His eyes widened and he took a few steps back. Had he not known that John was behind him? 

“You can totally say no if you want.” John explained. 

Alex looked at him in confusion, and started frantically pointing to his ears. Did he have an earache- was he... Oh. Oh God. 

He was deaf. 

John stared at him, mouth agape. He was such an idiot. He was such an insensitive idiot. He didn’t know what to say as Alex looked at him in confusion, and then around for anyone that could help. 

John panicked and signed ‘sorry’ (which was actually the sign for ‘thank you’) and ran away. He hadn’t even taken a look at his friends as he grabbed them by the sleeves and pulled them around the corner. 

They stopped in front of their front door, and no one said anything as John pressed his head up against his door. 

“...I think he’s deaf.” Lafayette spoke up. 

John turned his head slowly and glared. 

X 

John admittedly stayed in bed for the rest of the weekend. If he could have his way, he would stay in bed for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, Hercules and Lafayette would not let that happen. 

He tried his best to stay away from his neighbors out of embarrassment, and took a different way to class. Hercules and Lafayette still walked with him, mostly to make sure that he didn’t completely make an ass of himself in front of Alex once again. 

The three friends made conversation as they walked across campus. John rolled his eyes again as Hercules tried to convince him to give it another try. 

“All I’m saying dude, is that yeah, you totally blew it-” 

“Thanks, Herc.” John glared. “I’m loving this pep talk.” 

“You didn’t let me finish, douche canoe.” Hercules snapped. “What I was saying... is that you blew it, but you should probably give it another try.” 

Lafayette nodded in agreement. “A lot of great men in history... blow it-” 

“Blew it, babe.” Hercules corrected. 

“Yes, that.” Lafayette nodded. “But the difference is, that they do not just give it up. They try again. Like the story of the little train that could do the thing.” 

John turned to face his friends, walking backward. He couldn’t help but smile at Lafayette’s attempt explain the “little engine that could”. Sure, his friends could be assholes, but they were his assholes. 

John was about ready to tell his friends he wasn’t planning to give up. But it was that moment that he went to move his backpack up- and his elbow slammed into someone’s face. 

John turned around, and suddenly wanted to disappear. The person that he ran into... Was Alex. 

He was on the ground, holding onto his face. Angelica, who had been walking beside him was staring at John in horror. 

“Watch where the hell you’re going.” Angelica snapped, helping Alex up from the ground and hurrying away from John. 

John stared in shock, not able to say anything. He just accidently hit Alex in the face. 

He just... 

“Can one of you grab a hold of my arm?” John asked suddenly. 

“Why dude?” Hercules asked. 

“Because, I’m going to run out into oncoming traffic if you don’t.” 

X 

It was a week before John decided to actually try to apologize to Alex for elbowing him in the face. He had looked up the sign for ‘sorry’, and tried to gather the courage to go over to his neighbors, knock, ask for Alex and then say sorry. He didn’t even care about asking him out anymore. He just didn’t want the boy to think he was actively out to get him. 

But, first, John wanted to buy Alex a peace offering. He had seen the boy hurry to class with a coffee in his hand, flipping through his notes beforehand. John didn’t really know Alex’s coffee order so he just went with a coffee with some milk and sweetener, and got himself a latte. 

John paid no mind to the exasperated barista who was just about to close up. His last class of the day ended at seven, so he quite literally sprinted to the student center just in time. 

She changed her attitude when she realized what a sorry sight he was, with his hair sticking to his face and his desperate breaths as he tried to wheeze out the two coffee orders. 

It took no time for the barista to make them, and John was quite pleased with himself as he put just a bit of sugar in the coffee and mixed it up nicely. He walked back to his apartment with a smile on his face. Who didn’t love coffee? With midterms coming up, he had no doubt that Alex was probably studying. Maybe coffee was just what he needed. 

However, John stopped in front of his neighbor's door, his hand just poised to knock. Suddenly he couldn’t knock... 

Surely Eliza or Angelica would answer, and they would judge him or slam the door in his face. Not that he could BLAME them. After all he’d been incredibly creepy to their roommate and then straight up hit him in the face... 

But before he could knock the door opened, and he stood face to face with Alex. Once again, the boy jumped back and made a small squeak sound when he realized that John was standing right there. 

He panicked but held his hand up in reassurance. Alex calmed down a bit, and John made a fist and moved it in a clockwise circle on his chest. 

The side of Alex’s mouth quirked up at the jester, and wow... the light made Alex look even more beautiful than usual? Was that even possible? 

Suddenly John was breathless. He was staring again. 

Without thinking John thrust the coffees out of his hand- which would have been fine, had he put the lid on tightly after mixing the sugar in. 

But now it was on Alex... 

Coffee. 

Granted, it wasn’t hot, after the walk from the coffee shop and to the apartments- in the crisp fall air. However, Alex still hissed when the coffee hit his arm, and gave John a confused look. 

John, being the absolute human disaster that he always was, quickly put the coffees in Alex’s hands... and ran away... 

Like he always did. 

X 

If his roommates heard him sobbing to the lyrics, “I’m all out of love... I’m so lost without you,” they didn’t say anything. They had decided to give their roommate some much needed space- and work out his heartbroken feelings. 

John half expected for the police to show up to his door with a restraining order. But, alas, that didn’t happen. Maybe it would be for the best. Every time he had interacted with Alex... He had either creeped him out or accidently caused him harm in some way. 

Maybe this was a sign. 

Maybe he just sucked. 

Nevertheless, John still wanted to make it up for Alex. He wouldn’t actually show up at his door again, but he needed to say sorry. He didn’t trust himself not to do something completely clumsy and stupid. 

John bought some flowers... Some lilies, which were his personal favorite. However, by the look on his face when he bought them at the store- the clerk most likely thought he was going to a funeral. 

It was raining on that particular day, which was fitting. He was finally admitting to himself that Alex would probably never have interest in him. He was okay with that. Alex seemed great, and John knew he would find someone special. 

Maybe John would too... 

If he didn’t completely scare the shit out of them. 

John sighed as he set the flowers in front of the door. He quickly rang the doorbell and then ran, hiding around the corner- and peeking to see if anyone answered. Much to John’s surprise, it was actually Alex that answered. 

He looked down at the flowers in confusion and around the hallway. He picked up the flowers, and smiled just a bit. 

Then he sneezed... 

Again. 

Again. 

…. And again. 

He dropped the flowers quickly and shut the door, and John watched in horror as his gift laid disregarded. 

They could probably hear his groan of despair all the way in Virginia. 

X 

That night John set on the couch, with his blanket tucked around him. He couldn’t stop the dramatic sigh that left his lips when the cheesy couple on his television finally kissed after years of denying their love. 

His roommates were on a date... 

And he was alone. 

John rolled his eyes at his own pity party. He was absolutely pathetic. Maybe he was just searching too hard, or trying too hard? After all, Hercules and Lafayette were the last two people you’d think would end up together. 

His melancholy thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. It sounded rather aggressive, and John sighed as he finally accepted that it was probably that restraining order he was expecting. 

Instead, when he opened the door... He was met with the concerned face of Eliza Schuyler? 

“Are you trying to murder my roommate?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“W-What? No.” John shook his head frantically. “I’m not trying to MURDER Alex... why would I try to murder Alex?” 

Eliza examined his face with narrowed eyes. Suddenly her eyes widened, and she put her hands against her mouth. 

“Oh my God.” Eliza gasped. “You have a crush on him.” 

John winced. Was it that obvious? He knew there was no use in denying it, especially when the other option was wanting to MURDER him. 

“...Yeah, a-a little.” He stuttered. “Okay, I guess a lot.” 

Eliza, despite hardly knowing John, smacked him playfully on the arm. She invited herself into the apartment and shut the door behind him. 

“You, dummy! You need to actually put effort in.” She scolded. 

“I brought him coffee, a-and flowers!” John said, defensively. 

Eliza rolled her eyes, and sighed. “You’ve brought him GIFTS. But have you actually taken the time to learn HIS language?” 

John shook his head, mouth slightly agape... 

Maybe he could ask Alex out. 

X 

John had stayed up all night with Eliza Schuyler. Even after his roommates came stumbling in with giggles. The two had taken a look at John and Eliza but didn’t pay much mind, quieting down once they realized that they were busy. 

It was a lot of information to take in, but Eliza was a great teacher. Teaching him the alphabet in sign language, and then the specific words he would need to actually ask Alex if he would like to go out with him. 

The next morning, John and Eliza made their way back over to her apartment. She told John to stand outside while she went to go get Alex. John waited patiently, trying to remember the signs he had to use to talk to Alex. 

“When all else fails, finger-spell.” John whispered to himself. 

John’s breath left his body when Eliza and Alex walked back out. Eliza tapped gently on Alex’s shoulder, and signed something. John couldn’t make out what they were saying, but he could make out his name. 

Alex nodded slowly, and turned his head to John. 

John froze. 

“It’s okay, John.” Eliza said gently. “No one expects you to be an expert. We crammed everything in just a night.” 

John nodded, and with shaking hands he started signing. 

“I think... you’re.... cute.” He signed, speaking out loud. Trying to remember that the sign for ‘cute’ was the same sign for ‘sugar.’ “I’m sorry for being... weird... Will you... go...” 

He froze, and looked up frantically at Eliza who urged him to go on. 

“...Out with me...” He finished. 

The grin that overtook Alex’s face was worth all of the stress. He signed something quickly, and John looked at Eliza for help. 

“He said that he thought you’d never ask.” Eliza giggled. 

Alex put a finger up and dug what looked to be a candy wrapper and a pen out of his sweater pocket. He turned to the door and wrote something down quickly. He handed it to John, who took it gently. 

‘Here’s my number... P.S, thanks for the coffee.’ 

Maybe falling quickly wasn’t exactly a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really like this fic. And I would LOVE IT SO MUCH, if you guys would leave me a comment and give some feedback. It really tells me if I'm writing for just myself, or if there are people who want to read. Also it warms my heart, so pretty please. Leave me something nice :)


End file.
